The Fairytale Which Seungcheol Plays: Beauty and the Beast
by Bianca Jewelry
Summary: [Fairytale!Seventeen Series] Docheol. Jihan, Meanie, Seokhoon, and Verkwan as cameo. GS! AU! Seungcheol dikutuk jadi makhluk buruk rupa! Masih tetap tampan atau jadi mirip unta Arab? Happy reading!


Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

The Fairytale Which Seungcheol Plays: Beauty and the Beast © Bianca Jewelry

Choi Seungcheol X Jang Doyoon (GS)

Yoon Jeonghan X Hong Jisoo (GS)

Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo(GS)

Lee Seokmin X Lee Jihoon (GS)

Vernon X Boo Seungkwan (GS)

Rating: K+

Warning: GS. AU. OOC. Humor receh (?).

.

Lupakan soal marga mereka dan jangan serius-serius ya guys bacanya. Just for fun!

.

Pada suatu hari, di sebuah negara antah berantah, terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Raja yang baik hati. Raja dan Ratu mempunyai seorang anak yang tampan bernama Seungcheol. Tapi sayangnya, Pangeran Seungcheol adalah orang yang arogan dan suka menggoda perempuan. Pada suatu hari, salju turun dengan lebatnya dan seseorang mengetuk pintu utama istana. Ia mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali, namun tak ada yang menyambutnya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam istana megah itu.

"Permisi, apakah ada orang?" tanya orang itu dengar suara bergetar. Ia kedinginan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di istanaku?" tanya Seungcheol dengan gaya angkuh.

"Maafkan kelancanganku Pangeran, aku hanya ingin berteduh sebentar, di luar sedang badai salju."

Seungcheol melihat orang itu dari atas sampai bawah. Seorang perempuan, cukup cantik tapi sayangnya dekil dengan pakaian compang-camping. Wajahnya kotor dan ia tampak memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Seungcheol mendengus. "Aku tidak mau menerima tamu dekil sepertimu. Sana keluar!" usirnya.

Wanita itu geram. "Apakah sebegitu hinanya aku di matamu Pangeran? Aku hanya ingin berteduh sebentar," kata perempuan itu.

"Aku hanya menerima wanita cantik. Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Wanita itu bertambah geram. "Sombong sekali kau Pangeran! Akan aku kutuk kau menjadi makhluk buruk rupa supaya tidak ada wanita yang menyukaimu! Semua isi istana ini juga kukutuk agar menjadi perabot rumah tangga!" seru wanita itu kesal lalu ia pergi dari istana itu dan meninggalkan setangkai mawar merah. Jika kelopak terakhir mawar itu jatuh dan Seungcheol belum menemukan cinta sejatinya, maka ia akan menjadi makhluk buruk rupa selamanya dan seluruh penghuni istana akan menjadi barang antik. Tak lama setelah wanita itu pergi, terdengar gemuruh petir lalu petir itu menyambar istana.

.

Di desa terdekat, hiduplah seorang gadis manis bernama Doyoon. Ia tinggal bersama ayahnya. Doyoon merupakan gadis ceria, ramah dan suka membantu para tetangga. Dan di desa itu, ada Myunghoon, seorang makelar tanah yang tampan dan dipuja para wanita. Myunghoon menyukai Doyoon dan ingin menikahi gadis itu, tetapi Doyoon menolak.

"Menikahlah denganku Do."

Doyoon hanya tersenyum. "Maaf," katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Myunghoon.

"Lihat saja Do! Kau pasti akan jatuh ke pelukanku!" seru Myunghoon.

Doyoon terus berjalan dan mengabaikan perkataan Myunghoon.

.

Ayah Doyoon adalah seorang pembuat barang-barang antik dan ia sering menjual barang buatannya ke desa sebelah. Suatu hari, ayahnya akan pergi ke desa sebelah lagi untuk menjual barang buatannya.

"Ayah pergi dulu. Mau Ayah belikan apa?"

"Mawar," kata Doyoon sambil tersenyum.

"Kau selalu memintanya saat ayah pergi."

Doyoon tersenyum. "Ayah tahu 'kan aku sangat menyukainya."

"Akan kupastikan kali ini kau akan mendapatkan mawar itu," kata Ayah Doyoon sambil mengusap kepala putrinya.

Doyoon mengangguk. "Terima kasih Ayah, hati-hati. Jaga dirimu."

Ayah Doyoon tersenyum dan memacu kudanya untuk pergi ke desa sebelah.

Keesokan harinya, ketika Ayah Doyoon sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, ia tersesat di dalam hutan dan bertemu dengan sekelompok serigala. Saat itu, hujan yang awalnya rintik-rintik menjadi lebat. Ayah Doyoon segera memacu kudanya, beberapa serigala mengejarnya dan Ayah Doyoon segera memacu kudanya lebih cepat sampai ia tiba di sebuah istana yang megah namun menyeramkan. Ayah Doyoon turun dari kudanya dan menuntun kuda itu. Ia meninggalkan kudanya di dekat pintu istana lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu istana dan mengetuknya.

"Permisi." Ayah Doyoon mengetuk pintu lagi. "Permisi! Ada orang di dalam?"

Karena tak ada sahutan, Ayah Doyoon mencoba mendorong pintu itu. Lalu ia tersenyum ketika pintunya terbuka dan ia masuk ke dalam.

"Permisi, aku hanya ingin berteduh sebentar," katanya lalu mendekati perapian dan menghangatkan diri sebentar. Kemudian Ayah Doyoon berputar-putar dalam istana itu dan terkejut ketika mendengar suara-suara aneh. "Siapa itu?!"

Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Ayah Doyoon kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan mendengar suara aneh lagi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan keluar dari istana itu sambil berlari kecil karena takut. Sesampainya di halaman istana, Ayah Doyoon melihat tanaman mawar di sana.

"Ah, aku belum membelikan Doyoon mawar. Mungkin tidak apa-apa bila kupetik satu," kata Ayah Doyoon dan memetik mawar putih itu. Tanpa Ayah Doyoon sadari, ada makhluk buruk rupa yang melihatnya. Makhluk itu geram dan menerjang Ayah Doyoon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tamanku, pencuri?!" seru si Buruk Rupa.

"A-Aku hanya… Mawarmu bagus Tuan," kata Ayah Doyoon takut-takut sambil menyerahkan mawar itu kepada si Buruk Rupa.

Makhluk buruk rupa itu menggeram dan membuat kuda Ayah Doyoon ketakutan dan berlari keluar dari istana. Lalu ia membawa Ayah Doyoon ke penjara istana.

.

Doyoon yang sedang menyirami tanamannya terkejut ketika mendengar kuda meringkik. Ia menoleh dan melihat kuda ayahnya. Lalu Doyoon menghampiri kuda itu.

"Kuda Ayah?! Dimana Ayah?" tanya Doyoon panik kepada si kuda putih. "Bawa aku kepada Ayahku!" serunya lalu menaiki kuda itu dan menghardiknya. Lalu si kuda putih membawa Doyoon ke istana.

Setelah sampai di istana, Doyoon mencari sebuah kayu dan memasuki istana itu diam-diam. Lalu ia mendengar suara seseorang terbatuk dan pergi menuju suara itu. "Ayah?" tanyanya pelan.

Doyoon terus menaiki tangga dan memanggil ayahnya lagi. "Ayah?"

"Doyoon?"

Lalu Doyoon menemukan ayahnya di dalam sebuah ruangan dan menghampirinya. "Ayah! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Cepat pergi dari sini Do! Di sini ada makhluk buruk rupa."

Doyoon menggeleng. "Apa yang terjadi padamu Ayah?"

"Cepat pergi dari sini! Sebelum makhluk itu menemukanmu!" ulang Ayah Doyoon.

Lalu makhluk buruk rupa itu loncat dari lantai atas dan tiba di depan penjara Ayah Doyoon.

"Siapa kau?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Ayahku?" tanya Doyoon.

"Dia adalah pencuri dan pantas dihukum! Cepat pergi dari sini!" usir si Buruk Rupa.

"Ayahku bukan pencuri! Dan itukah caramu menyambut tamu? Tunjukkan wajahmu!"

Makhluk itu mendengus. "Bukan pencuri? Lalu apa namanya kalau bukan pencuri saat aku menemukan dia memetik bunga mawar di halamanku?"

"Dia bukan pencuri. Aku yang memintanya. Dan aku bilang, tunjukkan wajahmu!"

Makhluk itu berjalan selangkah ke tempat yang lebih terang. Lalu Doyoon berteriak karena melihat makhluk buruk rupa dengan wajah menyerupai unta Arab.

Makhluk itu emosi dan mencengkeram tubuh Doyoon dengan satu tangan. Doyoon meringis.

"Jangan kasar pada perempuan, unta jelek!" seru suatu benda yang melesat seperti dilempar dan mengenai kepala si Buruk Rupa hingga ia tumbang. Lalu benda itu menghilang.

Doyoon terkejut ketika melihat makhluk itu tumbang. Lalu si Buruk Rupa bangkit sambil meringis. "Cepat pergi dari sini."

"Biarkan aku yang menggantikan Ayahku!"

"Oh, ide bagus," kata makhluk itu sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak Do!"

"Tidak apa-apa Ayah, aku akan baik-baik saja," kata Doyoon sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, biarkan Ayah saja!"

"Tidak apa-apa Ayah. Biarkan aku menggantikanmu."

Si Buruk Rupa memutar bola mata malas. Ia membuka pintu penjara, menarik Ayah Doyoon keluar dan memasukkan Doyoon. Kemudian makhluk itu menyeret Ayah Doyoon keluar dari istana.

"Doyoon!" seru Ayah Doyoon sambil meronta.

Beberapa jam kemudian…

"Hai!" kata sebuah suara.

Doyoon terkejut mendengar suara itu dan mendekati pintu penjara. "Siapa di sana?"

Dan sebuah tempat lilin keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Halo Nona manis. Perkenalkan namaku Jeonghan."

"Kau bisa bicara!" seru Doyoon takjub.

"Ya, dulu aku adalah manusia. Tapi karena suatu hal, penduduk istana ini dikutuk."

"Begitu."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Doyoon."

"Nah, Nona Doyoon. Ayo ikut aku!" kata Jeonghan, lalu ia meloncat dan membuka pintu penjara. Doyoon keluar lalu mengikuti Jeonghan.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Doyoon.

"Tentu saja ke kamarmu."

Doyoon hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Jeonghan. Sesampainya di kamar, ia dikejutkan oleh banyak suara yang mengucapkan selamat datang. Ada jam antik, lemari, teko, cangkir, dan kemoceng.

"Halo Nona, salam kenal. Namaku Mingyu," kata si Jam Antik.

"Aku Seokmin! Hobiku adalah menyanyi," kata si Lemari kemudian bernyanyi seriosa.

"Aku Seungkwan! Selamat datang!" ucap si Teko. "Dan ini anakku, Samuel."

"Hai kakak, aku Samuel," ujar si Cangkir.

"Aku Jisoo," kata si Kemoceng.

Doyoon tersenyum. "Halo, aku Doyoon, senang bertemu dengan kalian semua."

"Maafkan Tuan kami ya Nona," ujar Jisoo sambil membungkuk.

"Sesungguhnya Seungcheol adalah orang yang baik. Walaupun dia arogan," timpal Jeonghan.

"Itu nama Tuan kalian?" tanya Doyoon.

"Iya," kata Mingyu.

"Kenapa kalian tahan dengan makhluk seperti itu? Kalian bisa saja kabur 'kan," kata Doyoon.

"Kami menyayanginya dan sudah mengurus beliau sejak kecil," kata Seungkwan.

Doyoon mengangguk paham.

"Walaupun jelek dan kasar begitu, waktu jadi manusia dia itu tampan loh!" kata Jisoo. Lalu Jeonghan menyenggol Jisoo. Jisoo meringis.

Doyoon hanya tertawa garing menanggapi perkataan Jisoo.

Kemudian Doyoon berbincang-bincang bersama para Barang Antik itu hingga lupa waktu. Tak terasa sudah waktunya makan malam dan pintu kamarnya diketuk. Para Barang Antik sudah tidak bersama Doyoon dan sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk si Buruk Rupa.

"Waktunya makan malam!" seru suara yang Doyoon yakini adalah suara si Buruk Rupa—Seungcheol.

Doyoon hanya diam tidak menanggapi.

"Hei! Ayo makan!"

"Halus sedikit mengajaknya!" seru Jeonghan kesal sambil menyenggol Seungcheol.

Seungcheol berdeham. "Mau makan malam bersamaku?"

"Aku lebih baik mati kelaparan daripada makan dengan makhluk arogan sepertimu."

Seungcheol menggeram dan memukul pintu, membuat Doyoon yang berada di dalam kamar terkejut. "Terserah!"

Jeonghan menghela napas pelan dan mengikuti Seungcheol.

Setelah makan malam selesai—Seungcheol makan sendirian di ruang makan dengan kesal dan Doyoon makan di kamarnya setelah Jeonghan dan Seungkwan membawakannya makanan—para Barang Antik itu berkumpul bersama Seungcheol.

"Mungkin dia bisa mematahkan kutukan kita," kata Jeonghan.

"Aku buruk rupa, mana ada perempuan yang akan mencintaiku," ujar Seungcheol putus asa.

"Jangan putus asa begitu Cheol," kata Jisoo. "Keajaiban bisa terjadi kapan saja."

Seungkwan mengangguk. "Jisoo benar. Yang terpenting kau harus berlaku baik. Agar ia mau menerimamu."

"Dan kuncinya adalah sabar," lanjut Mingyu.

Semuanya mengangguk.

Seungcheol tersenyum. "Kalian tidurlah, sudah malam."

"Selamat malam, Pangeran," kata para Barang Antik dan pamit meninggalkan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol hanya tersenyum lalu ia melihat mawar merah di dalam pelindung. Satu kelopaknya jatuh lagi dan istana bergetar. Ia tersenyum sedih. "Tidak akan ada lagi yang menyukaiku, ya 'kan?"

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Doyoon yang merasa menganggur memutuskan untuk membersihkan istana, hitung-hitung sebagai balas budi karena sudah diizinkan untuk tinggal di istana dan mendapat makanan enak. Setelah selesai membersihkan ruang tamu dan ingin membersihkan ruang lain, ia menemukan sebuah ruangan yang tampak asing. Doyoon memasuki ruangan itu dan menemukan setangkai mawar merah cantik di dalam pelindung.

"Indahnya," ujar Doyoon sambil menyentuh pelindung itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" seru Seungcheol.

Doyoon terkejut dan memutar badannya. "A-Aku hanya melihat-lihat."

"Pergi dari sini!" usir Seungcheol.

Doyoon menatap Seungcheol marah. Ia berlari keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan istana. Ia menghampiri kudanya dan memacunya. Setelah berada di luar area istana, Doyoon dihadang oleh sekelompok serigala. Perlahan tapi pasti, para serigala mendekati Doyoon lalu menerjangnya. Doyoon hanya menutup mata erat-erat. Kemudian ia mendengar suara geraman, ternyata Seungcheol menolongnya dan menghajar semua serigala itu. Satu serigala menggigit pundak Seungcheol. Seungcheol menarik serigala itu lalu menghajarnya, kemudian serigala lain berdatangan. Seungcheol terus menghajarnya dan ketika sekelompok serigala mendekatinya, ia menggeram dan para serigala berlari menjauhinya. Setelah kawanan serigala itu menjauh, Seungcheol tumbang.

Doyoon buru-buru turun dari kudanya dan mendekati Seungcheol. Ia menepuk pipi Seungchol beberapa kali. "Cheol!"

Seungcheol membuka matanya perlahan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!" seru Doyoon kesal.

Seungcheol tersenyum.

"Bisa berdiri?"

Seungcheol hanya mengangguk lalu Doyoon membantunya berdiri dan menaikkan Seungcheol ke kudanya dan mereka kembali ke istana.

.

"Duh! Pelan-pelan!" seru Seungcheol. Ia mendesis karena kesakitan.

Doyoon mencibir dan sengaja menekan luka Seungcheol hingga Seungcheol mengaduh.

"Kau niat mengobatiku tidak sih?!" seru Seungcheol.

"Makanya jangan banyak bergerak dan tahan sakitnya. Dasar unta jelek!"

Seungcheol mendengus dan mendesis ketika kain yang sudah dibubuhi alkohol mengenai lukanya.

"Terima kasih," kata Doyoon.

"Hm, tidak masalah. Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Aku ingin tidur."

Doyoon hanya tersenyum lalu ia membereskan peralatan yang digunakan untuk mengobati luka Seungcheol dan kembali ke kamarnya.

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu dan Doyoon merasa Seungcheol adalah makhluk yang baik. Terkadang mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama saat sore hari, berbincang-bincang di perpustakaan, dan merawat bunga mawar yang ada di halaman istana bersama.

"Do!" panggil Seungcheol setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Doyoon.

Doyoon yang sedang membaca buku menutupnya dan membuka pintu. "Ada apa unta jelek?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Seungcheol memutar bola matanya malas kemudian ia berdeham. "M-Mau makan malam bersamaku?" tanyanya gugup.

"Tentu saja!" kata Doyoon sambil tersenyum.

Seungcheol tersenyum. "Aku tunggu di ruang makan."

"Hei, aku belum selesai bicara!"

Senyum Seungcheol sirna.

"Maksudku, tentu saja tidak mau."

"Ya sudah, terserah," kata Seungcheol lalu meninggalkan kamar Doyoon.

Doyoon tertawa geli. "Tunggu!"

"Apa?" tanya Seungcheol dan membalikkan badannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

Seungcheol mendengus kesal. "Jadi mau atau tidak?"

"Mau!" seru Doyoon sambil tersenyum.

Seungcheol ikut tersenyum. "Cepat ganti baju."

Doyoon mengangguk. Lalu ia menutup pintu dan Doyoon meminta Seokmin si Lemari untuk memilihkan baju untuknya.

Selesai makan malam, Seungcheol mengajak Doyoon untuk berdansa. Seungcheol menariknya ke kiri, lalu ke kanan, dan membiarkan Doyoon berputar, lalu ke kiri lagi. Mereka memutari lantai dansa lalu Seungcheol menarik Doyoon mendekat dan Doyoon berputar lagi. Selama lagu mengalun, Seungcheol tidak berhenti tersenyum sambil menatap Doyoon. Doyoon juga tersenyum dan menatap Seungcheol. Saat itu Seungcheol sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepada Doyoon.

"Ikut aku!" ajak Seungcheol sambil menarik Doyoon setelah mereka selesai berdansa.

Doyoon mengikutinya dan mereka sampai di ruangan yang menyimpan mawar merah.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu," kata Seungcheol sambil memberikan sebuah cermin.

"Cermin?"

"Kau bisa melihat ayahmu dari cermin itu. Dan aku minta maaf karena pernah menyebutnya sebagai pencuri."

Doyoon menatap Seungcheol dan Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Wahai cermin, aku ingin melihat Ayahku."

Lalu cermin itu menunjukkan pemandangan ayah Doyoon yang sedang dikelilingi penduduk. Para penduduk tampak marah melihat Ayah Doyoon.

"Ayah!"

"Pergilah," kata Seungcheol.

Doyoon menatap Seungcheol tidak percaya. "Kau melepasku begitu saja?"

"Ayahmu sedang dalam bahaya. Bawa cermin ini agar kau bisa melihatku."

Doyoon menatap Seungcheol ragu-ragu.

"Pergilah," kata Seungcheol sambil tersenyum.

Doyoon membawa cermin itu dan berlari keluar ruangan. Ia menghampiri kudanya dan pergi ke desanya.

.

"Tunggu!" seru Doyoon ketika melihat kereta kuda akan pergi. Lalu ia turun dari kudanya dan menghampiri kereta itu. "Ayah!"

"Doyoon!" seru Ayah Doyoon.

"Doyoon," desis Myunghoon.

"Kau mau bawa ke mana Ayahku?!" seru Doyoon sambil menatap Myunghoon.

"Rumah Sakit Jiwa? Sejak ia kembali ia terus meracau kalau kau ditangkap oleh makhluk buruk rupa. Itu tidak mungkin 'kan?" Myunghoon mendengus.

"Ayahku tidak gila! Dan aku memang bersama makhluk itu."

"Lalu di mana makhluk itu?"

Doyoon menunjukkan cerminnya dan berkata. "Wahai cermin, tunjukkan makhluk buruk rupa."

Cermin itu menunjukkan Seungcheol. Para penduduk menjadi panik seketika.

"Kita harus membunuhnya," ujar Myunghoon.

"Kenapa mau membunuhnya?! Dia tidak mengganggumu," kata Doyoon tidak terima.

"Iya! Kita harus membunuh makhluk itu," kata salah satu penduduk.

"Ayo bunuh!"

"Bunuh!"

Myunghoon memberi kode kepada anak buahnya untuk membawa Doyoon ke kereta kuda. Lalu anak buah Myunghoon menarik Doyoon.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku!" seru Doyoon sambil meronta. Lalu Doyoon dikurung bersama ayahnya.

Para penduduk panik dan berlalu-lalang untuk mengumpulkan benda yang akan mereka gunakan untuk membunuh si Buruk Rupa. Lalu mereka pergi ke istana setelah semua sudah merasa cukup dengan perlengkapan masing-masing.

"Ayah, kita harus keluar dari sini," ujar Doyoon sambil mengintip para penduduk.

"Ya, bantu Ayah. Ayah butuh sesuatu yang…"

Doyoon memberikan jepit rambutnya sambil tersenyum.

Ayah Doyoon ikut tersenyum lalu ia membuka gembok dengan jepit itu. Gembok terbuka dan mereka berdua keluar dari kereta. "Pergilah."

Doyoon mengangguk. Ia berlari ke arah kudanya dan memacunya menuju istana.

.

"Oh, bagaimana ini?!" seru Jihoon si Piano ketika pintu didobrak semakin kencang lalu ia terpental karena para penduduk berhasil menyerbu masuk ke istana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jun si Gantungan.

"Ya, baik-baik saja," jawab Jihoon.

Lalu para Barang Antik bertarung dengan para penduduk di dalam istana.

Dari balkon paling atas, Seungcheol melihat semuanya, lalu Jeonghan mendekat.

"Kenapa kau melepas Doyoon?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Karena aku mencintainya."

"Bagaimana kalau ia tidak kembali?"

Seungcheol hanya diam dan melihat orang-orang yang berada di halaman istananya.

"Para penduduk sudah masuk ke dalam istana," lapor Jeonghan.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli."

Jeonghan menghela napas. "Aku mengurus yang di bawah dulu," katanya lalu meninggalkan Seungcheol.

.

Doyoon turun dari kudanya lalu berlari ke lantai paling atas. "Unta jelek!" serunya sambil terengah-engah.

Seungcheol menoleh dan menatap ke seberang, lalu ia tersenyum. "Tunggu aku! Aku akan ke sana!" katanya lalu melompat ke atap yang lain.

Kemudian terdengar suara tembakan. Seungcheol menggeram, ia baru saja ditembak oleh Myunghoon. Lalu Seungcheol melompat dan menerjang Myunghoon, mereka berdua jatuh bergulingan.

"Seungcheol!" seru Doyoon.

Myunghoon bangkit sambil meringis lalu berjalan mundur. Seungcheol ikut bangkit dan mendekati Myunghoon.

"A-Aku minta maaf, Tuan," kata Myunghoon ketika ia tidak bisa berjalan mundur lagi karena area itu tidak ada pembatas dan ia bisa jatuh kapan saja.

Seungcheol mencengkeram Myunghoon. Ia mengangkat lelaki itu dan siap menjatuhkannya kapan saja.

"Santai Tuan, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf."

Seungcheol mendengus lalu ia menarik Myunghoon. Kemudian Seungcheol melompat untuk menghampiri Doyoon. Myunghoon menyeringai dan menembak Seungcheol dua kali. Seungcheol menggeram dan terjatuh.

"Seungcheol!" teriak Doyoon.

Lalu jembatan yang dipijaki Myunghoon retak dan Myunghoon terjatuh. Satu kelopak mawar jatuh lagi.

Doyoon berlari dan menghampiri Seungcheol. "Cheol! Bangun!"

Seungcheol bergeming.

"Unta jelek! Jangan mati!" seru Doyoon. Air matanya mulai mengalir.

Seungcheol masih diam.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Cheol! Aku mencintaimu!" kata Doyoon sambil terisak dan meletakkan kepalanya pada dada Seungcheol.

Istana bergetar. Kelopak mawar terakhir jatuh lalu tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyinari istana itu. Seungcheol dan para Barang Antik kembali menjadi manusia.

"Ngh~" erang Seungcheol sambil membuka matanya perlahan.

Doyoon menoleh dan berseru. "Seungcheol!"

"Do…" kata Seungcheol lalu bangkit dari tidurnya.

Doyoon tersenyum lalu memeluk Seungcheol. "Seungcheol!"

"Iya Do," kata Seungcheol dan balas memeluk Doyoon.

.

Esoknya pesta perayaan diadakan dan para Barang Antik yang kini kembali menjadi manusia tersenyum senang melihat Seungcheol sedang berdansa bersama Doyoon.

"Akhirnya, ada yang berhasil mematahkan kutukan ini," kata Seungkwan sambil memeluk suaminya—Vernon—dari samping. Sementara Vernon menggendong Samuel.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya dia menemukan cinta sejatinya," ujar Jeonghan sambil merangkul Jisoo.

"Ya, semoga dia tobat dan tidak menggoda perempuan lagi," ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo yang berada di samping Mingyu memukul perut lelaki itu. "Butuh aku belikan kaca?"

Mingyu hanya meringis dan merangkul Wonwoo.

"Akhirnya Tuan kita kembali!" seru Seokmin heboh.

"Berisik Seokmin!" seru Jihoon.

"Maaf sayang," kata Seokmin sambil cengar-cengir dan merangkul Jihoon.

Jun tersenyum mendengar teman-temannya berbicara. Lalu mereka bertepuk tangan ketika dansa selesai.

.

"Apa?" tanya Seungcheol karena sejak tadi Doyoon melihatnya terus dan tidak berkata apa-apa. "Kau terpesona?"

Doyoon menggeleng. Ia berputar lalu mendekati Seungcheol karena lelaki itu menariknya. "Tidak. Kata Jisoo, saat kau menjadi manusia kau tampan. Tapi kenapa aku merasa tidak ada bedanya saat kau jadi manusia dan Buruk Rupa? Sama-sama seperti unta."

Seungcheol dan Doyoon melakukan gerakan terakhir lalu musik berhenti.

Seungcheol mendengus lalu mencubit kedua pipi Doyoon dengan gemas. "Biar mirip unta begini kau cinta padaku 'kan?"

Pipi Doyoon memerah. "S-Siapa yang bilang?"

"Saat aku tidak sadar aku seperti mendengar ada yang memanggilku dan bilang mencintaiku. Dan aku yakin itu kau."

"Kau 'kan tidak sadar. Jadi belum tentu benar 'kan."

"Ya pokoknya aku merasa itu kau," kata Seungcheol. "Dan aku juga mencintaimu." Ia menangkup pipi Doyoon dan mengecup bibirnya.

Doyoon tersenyum.

"Menikahlah denganku," kata Seungcheol.

Doyoon mengangguk. "Aku mau, unta tampan."

Seungcheol mendengus lalu ia memeluk Doyoon. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih telah mencintaiku."

Doyoon mengangguk dan balas memeluk Seungcheol.

.

FIN

.

Seri kedua dari Fairytale!Seventeen. Korban kedua, ayah Seungcheol. Maaf tetep nista dan kenapa pakai Docheol? Karena saya ingin muehehe :) *sorry, Docheol trash here* maaf kalo gak lucu sama sekali.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mampir. Kritik dan saran yang membangun ditunggu! Sampai jumpa!


End file.
